Molded articles formed by extrusion molding of ethylene-α-olefin copolymers are widely used for films, sheets, containers, etc. which are used for packaging foods, medicines, dairy necessities, and the like. The ethylene-α-olefin copolymers used for these molded articles are required to have excellent molding processability such as a low extrusion load and high processing stability. As an example of a proposed copolymer having such properties, JP-A-2005-97481 discloses a copolymer of ethylene and an α-olefin copolymerized by using a catalyst prepared by allowing triisobutylaluminum to contact to racemic ethylene bis(1-indenyl)zirconium diphenoxide followed by contacting a co-catalyst carrier formed by reacting diethyl zinc, pentafluorophenol, water, silica and trimethyldisilazane.
However, the ethylene-α-olefin copolymer of JP-A-2005-97481 is not satisfactory since it often fumes in melt processing, although it has excellent molding processability.